Fast growing breast cancers can double in size every three days. It can take as little as three months for a single breast cancer cell to double 30 times and produce a one centimeter size cancerous tumor. Therefore, a breast cancer can grow to a four centimeter diameter (stage III to stage IV) in a nine month period, between annual clinical exams. About one in eight women in the United States will develop breast cancer in their life.
A need exists to disseminate to women and medical practitioners worldwide a method to detect with one's hands a small lump in the breast.
The present invention provides a life size model of a human breast with a chosen sized lump imbedded in it. The student must push down on the lump in a proper direction, as taught by medical professionals, in order to trigger an electronic alarm.